Will you Save me?
by writingrocks18
Summary: The gang goes on a camping trip and Kim is determined to tell Jack how she feels about him. When Hallee comes into town, Kim is suddenly afraid that she might ruin her plan. Will she get the chance? Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it!. This is only my first story so don't be harsh.
1. Chapter 1

Hallee's POV

Kim and Jack are sparring while Eddie is working on his spin kicks on a kicking dummy. Milton and Jerry were talking to Rudy about something. Kim got a hold of Jack's wrist when he said,

"I wonder what they are talking about."

Then surprisingly, Kim let goes of his wrist. The look of pain grew on her face. Since of the tight grip, her hands started to cramp.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

Then suddenly out of nowhere, Kim grabs his other wrist and flips him to the ground.

"I'm feeling AWESOME! In your face loser! BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE! BOOM, I SAID BOOM!" She cheered happily.

"Ok ok, you won and now the whole world knows it." He argued playfully.

"Guys, I have a very special announcement," Rudy announced as they all gathered around him. "We are taking a camping trip!"

"We can do roast marshmallows on an open fire." Eddie stated.

"Or makes s'mores and sing camp fire songs," Milton yelped.

"Or watch Jerry get tangled up in a tent." Jack teased.

Everyone started to laugh.

"It was only one time ok." Jerry said feeling ashamed.

"Rudy, can I please bring Julie?" Milton said.

"I also want to bring Mika." Jerry added

"Please please please please!" they said simultaneously.

"…..Okay well since I'm bringing Hallee and Mrs. Applebaum, I think we can fit two people in on the RV, " He said.

"Wait," Jack suspiciously said, "Who did you say you bringing?"

"Hallee and Mrs. Applebaum," Rudy said.

"Who's Hallee?" Kim asked.

"Here I am!" I shouted.

"Who are you?" Kim asked.

"Wait you don't know?" I responded.

They all shook their head. I dragged Rudy to the side.

"You didn't tell them," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Hallee's POV

"Didn't tell them what?" Rudy said pretending that he had no idea what I was talking about. Apparently, he was doing a very bad job of it.

"That I am your little sister," I whispered.

"Oh that? Yeah I have no idea what you're talking about," he said while raising his voice and walking towards the door, "I don't know this person. STRANGER! STRANGER! " he yelled as he walked out of the door.

Then, he started pacing back and forth outside in front of the window, and started mouthing "stranger", while pointing at me. I looked back at them and they were all just staring and….. I have no other words. Suddenly, I said,

"He's just embarrassed," I teased.

"Why is Rudy acting all weird?" Jerry asked.

"It's kind of a short story," I acknowledged.

"Wait, isn't the expression it's a long story?" Milton responded with a confused look.

"Yes but, it's really not that long," I explained.

"Wouldn't that be a reason," Milton stated.

"Yeah it would," I realized.

"Cause it's just a couple of sentences long and-"

"So," Kim acknowledged me to get back to the story.

"So," I started, "I'm Rudy's little sister and-"

"STRANGER!" Rudy yelled.

"I forgot about that thing," I pointed out.

Jack walked over to the blinds and said,

"Bye Rudy," he said while, he pulled the blinds down and twisted them so Rudy isn't there anymore.

"Oh come on!"Rudy complained.

Then, me and Kim rushed over and pulled down the other blinds.

"Really!" he exclaimed.

"So, how come you don't come to the dojo?"Kim asked.

"Well, I was going to tell you until SOMEONE interrupted me," I said, hinting that Rudy interrupted me, "anyway, it's because I don't live here. I live in Virginia."

"Wait, I thought that Rudy went to Seaford high school?" Jack asked.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you guys like this chapter and the next ones! I hope you will keep reading! Thanks again! **


	3. Chapter 3

Hallee's POV

"Yes yes he did," I said

I feel tears are washing in. My vision started to get blurry. It's hard holding it together. My parents are divorced and it's hard to deal with. My mom and dad had a big fight, so they split. Dad moved to California with Rudy when he was 13. I was just a born on September 11th when they split. So my dad, who lives here, wanted me to visit Rudy because he thought we need some "brother sister bonding time." Also, he misses me. So there has been an awkward silence in the room for a while now. It kind of made me uncomfortable, so I just walked to the door and opened it and Rudy pleaded while he was on his knees.

"Oh just please let me in."

Every one else except for Jack and Kim gathered behind me.

"You know the door was unlocked," Eddie said.

"I knew that," Rudy lied.

While Eddie, Jerry, and Milton pulled him to his feet, I went near the trophies, grabbed my bow case and exited through the door. I felt happy that I finally get to practice for archery.

Kim's POV

I wasn't very happy about this Hallee girl. I saw her eyeing Jack the entire time. I hope she doesn't like him or this will be awkward. Forgetting about the thought, Jack and I started to spar. We bowed and set our positions. I threw a punch, but he blocked it(as usually). He turned my fist and flipped me. I landed on my feet, which really surprised me. I dodged his snap kick, but he ended up getting my wrist and flipping me. I was on the ground, and he clearly won.

"Good job," I congratulated.

"Thanks!" he thanked me will giving me a hand up.

"I'm going to Phil's. Do you want to come?" he offered.

"Sure," We all said.

We all started walked over together and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hallee walk into the dojo with a case.

"I will catch up with you guys in a sec," I announced.

I walked back to the dojo. I need to talk to Hallee, because I'm afraid that Hallee has feelings for Jack. That will not be good. So I approached her,

"Hey Hallee,"

"Kim, I know you like Jack," she responded.

"How do you know?"

"Because I-" she started to say.

"Because what?" I questioned.

Sorry so short, but I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and want to post a review or favorite or follow me. I hope you are looking forward to the next chapters and I will try to update every day! Happy Holidays! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Kim's POV

"Wait, do you like him?" I asked nervously.

"No," she announced.

"Good," I sighed with relief.

"Besides, he's not my type anyway," she said positively.

"So, how do you know that I like Jack? "I asked.

"Come on, it's better to know than how you know," she explained.

"So what's that thingy?" I asked curiously.

"It's archery bow" she said happily.

"Oh, I knew that," I lied.

"You don't know, do you? "She asked.

"Yeah," I confessed.

"Do want to see this baby action?" she offered.

"Can't, supposed to have lunch with the guys," I explained.

"Ok," she said.

"Thanks," I thanked while I walked out the door.

"Anytime," she yelled.

As I walked back over to Phil's, I felt relieved. She doesn't like Jack. That makes me happy.

Hallee's POV

I was ready to go back to the range, when I need Rudy to take me there. He's such a long time. He probably wants to take Ms. Applebaum out after he drops me off. He finally got out of his office and I smelled an awful smelled. Then, I asked,

"What did you do, shave a cat?"

"No, I shaved 3 cats," He said, "Delicious,"

"Just take me there," I complained.

"Ok"

I grabbed my case and darted out the doorway. It felt like hours before we got there. So, with my case, I ran to the doorway. As soon as the lesson before me finished, I got my bow, arrows, and bow string. I started warming up with my bow string. I watch the guy on the range, he did ok. He got a two 2's, one 3, one 6, and one 10 and, for a total of 23. As he pulled out his arrows, I just continued warming up. The coach said as he was about to leave,

"Keep up the good work, son"

He left and it was my turn on the range. I just wish my friends are here.

"oh well," I said in my head.

He blew the whistle, and I picked up my bow and arrows. I put the bow on my toe and waited for the whistle command. As, soon he blew it, I grabbed my 1st arrow and nocked it. I slowly lifted the bow, and drew till I was at the corner of my mouth. When I was about to release, I heard the door open.

**Thanks for the reviews! Now I'm glad you like the story so far! I hope you keep reading and have a Happy Holidays! **


	5. Chapter 5

I tried to ignore it, but it kept distracting me. The more I think about it, the more I was tempted to turn around to see who it is. I suddenly snapped back into focus. Thanks to that, I had to find my aiming spot again, and it's a good thing I remembered. I released the arrow and got a yellow, which is a 10. It was barely on the line. Feeling a wind of relief, the other arrows went by so quickly. I got two 10's, two 9's (which are also yellow), and one 8(which is a red). I felt like I did pretty well, in total I got 46 out of 50. As I put the bow on the rack, I think that this might be a new high score. I waited for the whistle command to get my arrows. While pulling out my arrows, I saw the coach's shadow hovering over me. I got my arrows straight and pivoted back around.

"You did well," he said.

"Thanks," I thanked.

I put the arrows back in the quiver and returned to the line. I got a closer view of the mysterious people who walked in. It was the gang, all lined on the wall, which was a few yards away from me. I gazed from one person to another. The whistle blew, which pulled me back to reality. I got my bow quickly and returned to the range. This round went by in a blur and so did the others. I shot my last arrow from 15 meters. It went straight for the middle, a perfect bulls- eye. The best part was, I got a 50.

All of the arrows huddled around the inner yellow ring (10's). I practically wrecked the entire center of the target. Adding up my score, I got 285 out of 300. To me, that was a world record. I usually get high 190's, or low 220's. This was awesome. Turing in my score sheet, I felt confident. He nodded and said,

"Not bad Gillespie, keep doing scores like this and you might be a state's champion."

I smiled back, enlighten. I walked to my case, and put my bow, arrows, and bow string back into my case.

Then, a huge swam of people came towards me. Kim first said,

"Wow, you are good,"

"Thanks," I politely responded.

"Please, I bet I can to better," Jerry said mockingly.

"Do you really want to do that?" Eddie questioned.

"Yeah I mean, this can cause some injuries," Milton explained.

"Ok, fine. Since my coach has no more lessons to teach, I think I can ask him," I gave in.

I walked in with the gang, and we saw a liquidly red puddle just a few feet away.

**Sorry if it feels like I'm rambling on. Thanks for the reviews! Sorry if I haven't been posting. Thanks for reading and I hope you keep reading! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Hallee's POV

When I saw the puddle of red liquid, I was shocked!

"Uh… What's that?" I asked with a concerned looked.

"Oh, that. Its paint," he explained, "I was repainting a red bow, when the paint bucket fell and splattered everywhere!"

"Oh good, I thought that you dry fired, and blood was everywhere," I said with relief.

"Now, I heard something about a shoot off," he said with some confusion.

"Yes, this guy wants to challenge me in a shoot off. But, he doesn't know how to. Do you think that you can teach him?" I asked.

"It takes a lot of work," he said.

"Oh well," Jerry said, "Let's go to falafel Phil's. Ooh, I bet he has that new special."

"Nice try," I said. "Are you chicken or something."

"Yes," he admitted.

"Come on, really," I said.

"Fine, " he said.

My coach taught him quickly and we began. I nocked my arrow and drew back. I focused and released. The arrow headed to the target and got right in the center. The other arrows went by so fast. We both finished about the same time. We both walked to the targets and compared. I got three 10's and 2 9's, which is a 48. Jerry got one 5, one 1 and three 0's, which is a total of 6.

"Hallee won," the coach said.

"Good job," I said.

We shook hands and walked out. The day went by fast. I couldn't wait for the camping trip tomorrow! I hope it goes well.

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I hope you guys will keep reading! Thanks!**


End file.
